Fitness apps (in other words: applications) may allow users to predefine health/fitness related goals in order to improve overall health or fitness. This goal may be in the form of number of steps per day. The apps may notify the user on the number of steps achieved per day and how it measures against the predefined fitness/health goals. For example, the app may show the user that he has exceeded the number of steps taken or he has fallen short of the number of steps taken. In the case of underachievement, the app may show the user how far he is away from his goal. Commonly used fitness apps however do not provide users with the motivation to accomplish/overachieve predefined activity/health related goals/objectives. Thus, there may be a need for devices and methods providing motivation to users.